1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer.
2. Background Art
In an inkjet printer, printing is performed on one surface or on front and rear faces of a sheet-shaped medium (recording medium) such as paper, silk, cotton or vinyl chloride by ejecting a dye-based ink such as an acid dye, a reactive dye or a direct dye, or an organic solvent type pigment-based ink such as a solvent ink. In this type inkjet printer, especially in industrial fields, it is important that a medium on which ink has been ejected is efficiently dried in order to quickly and easily perform shipment, delivery and the like of the medium after having been printed.
Therefore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-022890, an inkjet printer is disclosed in which a medium is passed through a waveguide to which microwave is supplied and, as a result, the ink ejected onto the medium is dried.